Disfraz
by Marde State
Summary: Marín se ve obligada a buscar una nueva vida pero en una sociedad machista tendrá que vivir bajo un disfraz para satisfacer a su nuevo señor aunque éste no sabe que bajo ese aspecto varonil se oculta una frágil mujer que llega a curar el corazón traicionado de un frio Aioria. [Con personajes de Saint Seiya & Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas]
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos los lectores, mi mente me estuvo acosando con crear un FF que si es un poco raro pero… Bueno, espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Saint Seiya  & Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de © Shiori Teshirogi & Masami Kurumada

 **Título** **:** Disfraz.

 **Aclaraciones** **:** Basado en el Siglo XVIII.

 **Género** **:** Drama-Romance

 **Raiting:** K+, M

 **Personajes** **:** Aioria│ Marin

 **Aclaraciones de la autora** **:** _Cursiva-Pensamientos_

Está concentrado en un AU, básicamente en el Siglo XVIII, aquella época donde los ricos señores poseían sirvientes y/o esclavos. El tema se centrará en Aioria y Marín, habrá también algunas parejas. Tomaré algunos personajes de Saint Seiya y SS The Lost Canvas. Los apellidos son de mi creatividad lo cual espero no sea de su incomodidad.

En fin, cualquier duda, murmuración o llanto sean prestos a hacérmelo saber.

* * *

 **~oO::** **Disfraz** **::Oo~**

* * *

— **Prologo —**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los ojos azules, vivaces como las fuertes olas salvajes del amar, se mantuvieron firmes sobre el documento que rebatía en manos.

Los nervios se le veían reflejados en el rostro y aunque por muchos intentos quiso manifestar su seguridad, nada más provocaba risas a su hermano mayor quien se dio cuenta de ellos desde que decidió dar el paso más simbólico que hubiese hecho en toda su vida.

El joven castaño llevaba los 21 años sobre sus hombros, ya era todo un hombre y como tal decidió dar un paso significativo tal vez también con la intención de imitar a su hermano mayor porque si de algo aprendió bien de aquel hombre es que debía de tomar las situaciones con cautela y seguridad…

Sí, con cautela, como no. El sarcástico momento llegó a su memoria al darse cuenta de lo que hizo aunque supo bien que fue la elección más apropiada que hubiese cometido en toda su vida: Elegirla como su compañera. Elegirla como su señora y bella dama.

Y una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en su rostro como si fuera un joven soñador a punto de realizar la hazaña más grande de toda su vida aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, ella siempre fue su hazaña y logro de toda su existencia.

— **Vamos, deja esa camisa en paz. Vas arruinarlo. —** la voz femenina llegó desde las puertas.

La gracia de aquella mujer no le hizo mal al joven en ese momento aunque si aumentó sus nervios. Él sonrió y la miró. Seika, vistiendo un costoso y fino vestido lila, era demasiada hermosa y recatada pero mantenía su lado aventurero que le llenó a él de mucha seguridad para tranquilizarse por el evento en que su bella dama y él serían los protagonistas.

— **Aioros tenía razón —** con una graciosa voz, ella se paró frente al joven **—, no irías a terminar de colocarte la casaca** ***** **como debe ser.**

El joven se sonrojó al ver como su cuñada lo ayudaba con la vestimenta como si fuese un pobre chiquillo al que debía de tener a mamá para ayudarle a vestirse. Mientras para Seika, pese a los sirvientes que podían ayudarle, quiso hacerlo por su cuenta ya que conocía bien al leoncito a quien conoció desde niña.

— **No debiste molestarte en hacerlo. —** sonrió mientras la mujer le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

— **Tonterías. Hoy es un día especial para ti y quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda —** miró al joven mientras que éste se sonrojaba **—. Estás muy guapo como tu hermano cuando nos casamos**.

— Gracias Seika, en verdad te agradezco por las cosas que has hecho por nosotros — tomó de las manos a la mujer de cabellos castaños y de rostro fino **—; desde que llegaste a esta casa has hecho que Aioros y yo seamos más hermanos que nunca.**

La mujer sonrió sin evitar sonrojarse al recordar la primera vez, hace más de ocho años, que pisó junto a Seiya, su hermano menor, la mansión de los hermanos herederos y a la vez huérfanos.

— **Siempre serás mi hermanito menor así que es mi deber ayudarte y apoyarte en todo aunque por más que no me parezca algunas acciones tendré que aceptarlo.**

Y he allí la indirecta de aquella decisión que él tomó y para ella no parecía convencerse con respecto a la mujer con quien Aioria estaba por contraer matrimonio; para Seika, esa joven resultaba ser bastante insoportable y pese a que pertenecía a una de las familias más poderosas de Grecia, su reputación no otorgaba fe de aquel prestigio.

— **¿Dónde está Aioros? —** preguntó con el fin de evitar nuevamente un intercambio de opiniones por el mismo tema.

— **Está en el jardín recibiendo a todos los invitados —** contestó sin perder la sonrisa aunque esta vez se dirigió a la ventana **—, han venido demasiadas personas. Parece ser que tu futura esposa es conocida por la nobleza italiana y francesa. —** murmuró con un ápice de incomodidad.

Aioria se acercó a la ventana y los nervios volvieron a flagelar su alma. Desde la altura de la habitación, él podía ver que el jardín estaba quedando espléndidamente arreglado para la boda tal como Seika y Saori lo habían planificado con mucho cuidado con el fin de dar una maravillosa impresión a los invitados y desde luego a los futuros esposos.

El glamor de los bellos rosales se hacían lucir lo cual se debía por las expertas manos y profesionalismo de Afrodita quien se dedicó en obsequiarle el mejor trabajo de su exótico jardín de rosas. Mientras tanto, las hileras de sillas acojinadas evidenciaban que habría muchos más invitados de los que estaban presentes, los cuales no tardarían en llegar, lo cual el correr de la servidumbre y la familia estaba a vista de los demás con el afán de coordinar hasta el último detalle de todo el evento de ese año. Por supuesto, Aioria Pride no era cualquiera. Era uno de los herederos a la fortuna de los Pride y…, el protagonista de aquella boda.

— **No estés nervioso —** aconsejó Seika tocando el brazo de su cuñado **—, solo actúa con normalidad, esta es tu fiesta, tu boda y por tanto tienes que disfrutarla.**

— **Es sencillo decirlo cuando no eres tú la que debe casarse. —** sus manos le sudaban y el corazón le palpitaba.

— **Bueno, hace un año y medio que estuve así aunque Aioros tal vez se encontró peor que yo.**

— **Pero él sabe cómo ocultar sus emociones.**

Seika no pudo contenerse soltando delicadas risas sobre los nervios traidores que el menor de los Pride era acosado desde muy temprana hora.

— **Es mejor irnos ya o los invitados estarán preguntando por ti. —** sugirió Seika encaminándose a la salida de la habitación no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa tierna.

Él la siguió y ambos salieron de allí. Intercambiaron palabras, concejos y tal vez viejos recuerdos de ambos cuando eran niños y solían meterse en problemas con la tutora que muy severamente los crio. Bajaron las largas escaleras de la mansión no sin antes de darle un vistazo la sala principal donde lucia perfectamente acogedor y retocado para el baile que se daría en honor a los recién casados después de jurar ante su Santidad los lazos eternos como humanos.

— **Adelante, tienes que ir a saludar a tus invitados. —** dijo Seika soltándole del brazo mientras llegaban al jardín donde no tardaron en ser vistos por el gentío reunido allí.

Y Aioria volvió a sentirse traicionado nuevamente por los nervios.

Nuca antes se vio hundido ante tanta gente, desde pequeño comenzó adaptarse a estar rodeado de gente importante o a los trabajadores que laboraban en el negocio comercial de su familia hasta personas del pueblo. Pero ahora, oh sí, aquí y ahora estaba aterrado de ser el centro de atención.

Las felicitaciones de sus amistades, socios y conocidos lo inundaron a más no poder, tanto así que el mismo Aioros tuvo que intervenir para socorrer a su hermano.

— **Relájate —** le dijo mientras lo conducía devuelta a las puertas de la mansión mientras saludaba gentilmente a los sirvientes **—. Tienes que estar tranquilo o el padre de Camille pensará que no quieres casarte con su hija.**

Aioria tragó saliva a recordar la expresión seria de aquel viejo ambicioso que no tuvo reparo en obsequiarle una mirada de molestia. Su hermano tenía razón, debía de calmarse pero cuando pensó en Camille... el mundo parecía dar vueltas mareándolo.

Ah, aquella bella damisela de buena figura y hermoso rostro yacía seguramente dentro de la mansión ya estaba vestida con el blanco vestido de novia, a la cual por cierto no le dejaron ver por la tradición de que un novio no puede ver a la prometida vestida de novia hasta el último momento.

Desde ya en que Aioros contrajo matrimonio con Seika, pensó que esa tradición era una vasta tontería pero no podía ir en contra de ello porque sabía bien que Camille siempre deseó un matrimonio como en la alta clase y la rigurosa religiosidad lo ordenaba aunque él deseaba verla antes del gran momento.

No podía esperar más, moría por verla únicamente él tan hermosa además nadie sabría de su desobediencia así que se encaminó para entrar a la mansión aprovechando que su hermano se distrajo con uno de los sirvientes, solo le importaba llegar a donde Camille se encontraba arreglando tal y como la tradición mandaba en que la novia debía de prepararse en la mansión del novio.

— **¡Aioria!**

La voz de regaño por parte de Seika lo detuvo. Frunciendo el ceño, se giró sobre sus talones para encarar a su cuñada-hermana, que por un amplio pasillo adornado de las rosas de Afrodita, venía hacía él.

— **¿Se puede saber qué tratas de hacer? —** indagó sabiendo bien las intenciones del castaño.

— **Es que de verdad necesito verla Seika, entiéndeme.**

— **Lo siento Aioria pero no puedes hacer eso además ya llegaron tus amigos más íntimos. Están afuera esperándote, algunos de ellos han hecho un largo viaje para verte así que ve a recibirlos —** lo empujó en dirección contraria **—, luego ve a tomar tu lugar y esperar allí a tu prometida ¿de acuerdo?**

Aioria suspiró, no tenía caso discutir con ella ya que siempre saldría victoriosa así que se dirigió por el pasillo con el fin de recibir a sus amigos aunque Seika no le siguió el paso lo que le llevó a pensar…

— **¿Intentas acosar a tu prometida antes de hacerla tu esposa? —** la voz rigurosa y temible le heló la espalda, sabía bien que no era su hermano.

Con incomodidad, Aioria se giró rápidamente al ver a un hombre de cabellos azul un poco más alto que él que vestía con un traje similar aunque el color era distinto. Yacía de brazos cruzados y la expresión seria en su rostro podría provocar temor en los demás añadiendo el reflejo de sus ojos azules.

— **Podrías provocarme un ligero susto con esa expresión fría que traes. —** se quejó levemente aunque eso no inmutó al hombre.

— **Aioros me envió a buscarte, supuse que estarías aquí.**

— **Solo quería ver a mi esposa antes de casarnos —** se excusó intentando hacerle comprender al hombre aunque tal vez eso fue una mala idea **—. Será algo rápido así que no tengo problemas.**

— **No eres ya un niño, si quieres hacerlo entonces ve —** se hizo a un lado con el afán de darle el camino libre **—, pero deberías pensar bien si en realidad estas completamente seguro en que Camille es la indicada. Sea cual sea tu decisión será tu problema.**

Aiora frunció el ceño, ya estaba cansado que todos sus amistades intimas opinaran para bien o mal sobre su decisión en casarse aunque tal vez Saga era el que más tenía derecho a opinar tras perder trágicamente a su esposa hace ya tres años atrás.

Y el peliazul no le cuestionó más, simplemente pasó por su lado ignorando si debía esperar respuesta. Ya con el camino libre, Aioria no perdió la oportunidad de ir corriendo al segundo nivel de la mansión donde en una de las habitaciones más glamurosas, Camille se hallaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Camille…

Ese era el nombre de aquella mujer que poderosamente tomo bajo su control el noble y tierno corazón de Aioria. Ella era el concepto prefecto de princesa. Baja, de contextura delgada, rostro fino, piel sumamente delicada y hermosa que nunca en su existencia tocó algo que no fuera parte de su recatada familia adinerada, sus cabellos eran intensamente rubios como toda francesa a la que acostumbra a enorgullecerse de su perfecta posición y su trémula vanidad lo cual le llevo tener pocas amistades verdaderas.

Tal vez para muchos hombres, ella era el premio codiciable pero para muchas damas de la sociedad resultaba ser una mujer sumamente insoportable.

Pero eso poco le importó a Aioria cuando la conoció, hizo su novia y en unas horas la convertiría en su esposa así que con el permiso debido tocó la puerta de la habitación sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Intentó otra vez y nuevamente siguió pero nadie contestó.

— " _ **Tal vez ya esté abajo y yo aquí como un tonto esperándola" —**_ se dijo así mismo imaginándose el pequeño traspié que obtuvo.

Sin embargo, el ligero ruido lo alertó. Tratando de ignorar, se dispuso a seguir su camino pero aun así el ruido volvió a sus oídos así que con curiosidad giro la perilla dándose con la sorpresa de que no estaba con seguro.

Nervioso, se adentró a la habitación donde todo yacía tirado desde las finas servilletas de esa salita de estar hasta el vestido de Camille que se suponía debía de lucir. Aiora, preocupado, caminó por el pequeño pasillo de aquel lugar, que él le ofreció y que anteriormente le perteneció a su querida madre, en completo silencio y cuidado, como si temiera llamar la atención de un depredador que pudiera tragárselo, porque fue así cómo se sintió: como una presa a punto de ser devorada.

Sus silenciosos pasos, algo inseguros, lo condujeron al pequeño lecho donde Camille escogió con desespero al pisar la mansión lo que Aioria consintió pese a la negativa de su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de aquella discusión se disiparon al oír voces. Era Camille acompañada de alguien más.

— **¿Estás completamente segura de estar con ese?**

Aioria se quedó petrificado al reconocer la varonil voz. Se detuvo a un lado de la puerta.

— **Tengo que hacerlo, mi padre exigió eso —** la dulce voz de Camille ya no sonaba tan tierna sino tan coqueta y sarcástica **—. Tal vez me case y cuando papá consiga lo que quiere entonces finja una infidelidad o me haga la victima de algo.**

— **Eres una mujer terrible. —** el hombre rio lo que llenó de ira a Aioria.

— **No sé porque tenía que casarme yo y no la estúpida adoptada de mi padre —** refutó Camille con odio en sus palabras **— ¡Es tan idiota con sus cursilerías! —** gruñó con ironía **—. Es tan tradicional que ni siquiera me aceptó la primera noche de novios. Siempre quiere que siga el protocolo lo cual me tiene asqueada con su ternura. ¡Es todo un idiota que ni siquiera sabe escoger flores y me trae algo que detesto! Es un pobre huérfano que solamente llegó a un prestigio por su hermano mayor.**

Y ambos rieron como si estuvieran narrando una historia graciosa, mientras que Aioria crispaba los puños para controlar el dolor que esas palabras destrozaban su corazón.

— **Eres una flor llena de espinas que necesita un verdadero hombre —** con burla habló el acompañante de Camille.

Aioria se mordió el labio inferior. La ira estaba desbordándose de su corazón así como su orgullo herido que no se comparaba a la traición que era sometido su ser pero… no, ya no le daría más vueltas al asunto, ahora si creí seriamente a los rumores que oyó. Así, con el odio reflejado en su rostro, abrió la puerta de la recamara para encarar a Camille y al hombre que reconoció perfectamente.

— **¿No te vas a reír de las joyas que te compré?**

Camille y su acompañante miraron al joven con un gesto de sorpresa aunque la mujer pareció más ver el horror en ser descubierta en aquella manera. Envuelta entre las sabanas junto a su amante.

— **¡Aioria! —** Camille chilló con terror mientras cubría su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana **— ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que…**

— **Sí, se supone que debía estar como un perro imbécil esperándote en el altar mientras tú te acuestas como cualquier mujerzuela barata—** la interrumpió Aioria enrojecido por la cólera, crispando los puños.

— **Yo…—** titubeó la mujer intentando buscar su vestido.

— **¡Cállate zorra! —** rugió iracundo mientras dirigió la mirada en el joven **—. ¡Y tú, eres un maldito bastardo!**

El joven se levantó de la cama un poco alarmado por la reacción de Aioria, lo conocía y por ende sabía bien cómo éste sería capaz de actuar.

— **Aioria por favor…—** suplicó Camille tratando de serenar el gravísimo problema en que se metió.

— **¡Maldita, debería sacar de esta manera hacia el altar para que vean lo muy fina que eres! —** y él tenía esas inmensas ganas de humillar así que sujetó del brazo a Camille sin importarle que ésta no terminaba de colocarse el vestido.

Sin embargo, el joven de cabellos celestes se interpuso logrando que la mujer cayera sobre la cama. Aioria no pudo refrenar más su ira lo que le llevó ir contra el joven a debatirse a golpes donde el joven de cabellos celestes recibió un puñetazo en el rostro lastimándole la nariz pero no se contuvo en devolverle el golpe.

Aioria se fue hacia atrás, Julián le atestó el golpe en la boca provocando que la sangre brotaba de su labio partido por el golpe. Respirando con agitación, el joven castaño se limpió la boca, se miró la mano manchada con el líquido rojo sobre la manga de su camisa y lanzándole una mirada feroz a su rival se puso en guardia.

Por otra parte, Julián volvió a recibir los golpes pero evitando que estos les lastimaran y todo lo contrario a él, Aioria si recibió una dura paliza dejando no solo la habitación echa un desastre donde los sirvientes habían llegado despavoridos, sino que Julián destrozo olímpicamente su orgullo.

— **Nos conocemos de niños y siempre he sido superior a ti. —** dijo Julián con la única intensión de patear el rostro de un caído Aioria.

— **¡Por favor, Julián! —** gritó Camille aterrorizada por lo que estaba sucediendo **— ¡Déjalo ya!**

El horro en la voz de Camille detuvo el pie de Julián quien se dirigió a ella con suavidad y cariño. Sabía que no podía hacer más escándalo de lo que ya estaba logrando aunque tal vez era peor en que dejara muy mal herido al menor de los Pride. Simplemente observó a su amante acercarse con nerviosismo al joven castaño.

— **¡Aléjate de mí, prostituta!**

Y de un manotazo empujó a Camille siendo ésta sostenida por Julián.

— **No debiste tocarla, idiota. —** dijo el peliceleste a punto de soltarle una patada a Aioria.

Sin embargo, él se quedó con las sutiles ganas pues llegaron a la habitación amigos de Aioria y su hermano mayor. Los recién llegados presenciaron con sorpresa la situación e inevitablemente tomaron a Julián para sacarlo a empujones de aquel lugar.

— **Aioria…—** suplicó Camille sabiendo bien que no solo ella cayó en mala reputación sino toda su familia y eso no le iría a gustar a su padre.

— **Ni se te ocurra tocarlo. —** intervino Seika que, con ayuda de una sirvienta, sacaron humillantemente a Camille de la habitación.

— **Aioria —** llamó con triste Aioros ayudando a su hermano a ponerse de pie **—, vamos a limpiarte esas heridas.**

Y el joven castaño no dijo absolutamente nada sino que se marchó de la habitación ante la mirada de sus amigos más íntimos y éstos a su vez jurando con el silencio de lo ocurrido.

— **Saga, Mu, Camus y Milo. Díganle a los invitados que desocupen esta mansión. No habrá boda y si desean saber cuál fue el motivo de esta decisión, pueden decirle que Camille De Lacour tiene las respuestas —** pidió Aioros en un tono melancólico.

Los mencionados asintieron con suma prudencia abandonaran la habitación después de que los hermanos lo hicieran. Allá, bajo su tormento personal, Aioria era llevado a su recamara con ayuda de su hermano.

— **Iré por las sirvientas para que preparen el baño. Lo necesitas. —** dijo Aioros dejando a su hermano en la cama.

Una vez abandonado el lugar por el mayor, el más joven se levantó con lentitud haciendo muecas por el dolor de los golpes. Se quitó su atuendo con sumo cuidado pues cada esfuerzo de su cuerpo era azotado por la humillación que recibió hacia algunas horas.

El dolor físico no se comparaba con su orgullo herido y su sincero amor hecho pedazos. No esperó a las sirvientas, tampoco deseaba que ellas lo vieran en semejante presentación así que se dirigió al baño para limpiarse la sangre.

Mordió su labio herido cuando se miró por el espejo, era la segunda vez en toda su vida que lloraba por una mujer aunque esta última fue de una manera traidora que lo llevaría seguramente a ser la burla de toda la sociedad griega.

Cuánto mal le hizo Camille. Cuánta burla recibió hoy y cuanta humillación fue expuesto.

Crispó los puños y azotó despiadadamente el espejo provocando que éste se rompiera en pedazos porque así mismo estaba roto por dentro. Miró los pedazos ensangrentados y a la vez sus puños. Frunció el ceño y bajo la ira de lo ocurrido, se prometió así mismo que nunca nadie volvería lastimarlo física y emocionalmente…, mucho menos volvería a entregarle su corazón a una mujer.

— ¡Nunca más! ¡Maldito sea el amor!

Sin poder contenerse del odio, en la soledad de su habitación, dejó salir las lágrimas que lo hicieron estremecerse sin control.

.

.

.

.

 **~Oo~**

* * *

 **¿Reviews? Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **(*) Casaca:** Parte de la vestimenta que los varones usaban en el siglo XVIII. Es una prenda de encima, ajustada al torso, y con grandes haldetas que, en número de tres o cuatro, llegan hasta la rodilla. Tenían grandes puños vueltos, bolsillos con tapas y botones metálicos. Se solían hacer de telas ricas a base de seda para las clases altas y de paños comunes para las clases medias.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Marde State®**


	2. Mal Encuentro

**Hola a todos los lectores, muchas gracias por sus generosos comentarios, eso ayuda y estimula mucho a escribir así que me dieron esas ganas que les dejaré aquí el primer capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Saint Seiya  & Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de © Shiori Teshirogi & Masami Kurumada

 **Título** **:** Disfraz.

 **Aclaraciones** **:** Basado en el Siglo XVIII.

 **Género** **:** Drama-Romance

 **Raiting:** K+, M

 **Personajes** **:** Aioria│ Marin

 **Aclaraciones de la autora:** _Cursiva-Pensamientos_

Está concentrado en un AU, básicamente en el Siglo XVIII, aquella época donde los ricos señores poseían sirvientes y/o esclavos. El tema se centrará en Aioria y Marín, habrá también algunas parejas. Tomaré algunos personajes de Saint Seiya y SS The Lost Canvas. Los apellidos son de mi creatividad lo cual espero no sea de su incomodidad.

En fin, cualquier duda, murmuración o llanto sean prestos a hacérmelo saber.

* * *

— **Capítulo 1 —**

 **«Mal encuentro»**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era aún las seis de la mañana cuando el último cacareo del gallo avisó como de costumbre que un nuevo día de jornada laboral llegaba al pequeño pueblo. Los aldeanos, con un súbito pesar en sus cuerpos, comenzaron sus labores tanto domésticos como en las parcelas del cultivo; Rodorio, la hermosa villa naciente como todos lo conocían, había recibido mayor inversión en sus tierras por las familias ricas quienes se dedicaban a las actividades comerciales del vino y la cebada, las ganancias eran máximas y muchos comerciantes de distintos países llegaban Rodorio para comprar a los señores de negocios algo de los ricos productos, así era siempre, la ciudad se llenaba de visitantes y comerciantes; sin embargo, no todos los aldeanos disfrutaban de aquellos privilegios pues pese a que muchos observaban los ingresos, así muchos de ellos pertenecían a la esclavitud de los grandes señores.

Tal vez uno que otro pueblerino mantenía un pequeño negocio de taberna, mercado, aposentos, etc; pero al ser un pueblo explotado por terratenientes entonces ellos debían de vivir bajo las leyes de sus señores o simplemente resignarse a ser sometidos como sirvientes fuera del pueblo natal, es decir, servir en las mansiones de los señores allá en la ciudad principal de Grecia y madre del punto del Comercio.

No obstante, así como Rodorio podía vivir en la altitud de la riqueza de los terratenientes, así mismo podía vivir de la pobreza de muchos pueblerinos, y no existía mejor negocio que la venta de esclavos. Sin embargo, esta acción solo era "legal" si la persona no tenía parientes y mucho menos un lugar donde vivir así que como cada seis meses, una venta de esclavos alzaba temor a los pueblerinos quienes preferían no intervenir sino ocuparse en sus asuntos.

— **En tres días comenzara ese estúpido comercio de personas —** murmuró una señora regordeta mientras entregaba un panecillo a su compañía preferida **—. Vamos tesoro, quita esa terrible mirada.**

Inútilmente suplicó pues aquella jovencita estaba en todo su derecho de presentarse así. ¿Cómo uno puede mostrarse ante alguien apreciado cuando sufres por dentro?, la mujer sabía bien que ella vivía afligida en fingir su sonrisa y más aún en vivir en la miseria absoluta.

— **Toma tu té caliente corazón, te hará bien —** dijo mientras guardaba el cartel de su puesto para invitar a la chica a que pasara otro día mas en su humilde casa **—. El señor Bennet vendrá con noticias así que no te atormentes más.**

Pero la chica sabía que el viejo hombre amable no iría a traer noticias positivas, sino todo lo contrario: La lista de los que serían llevados ante en maldito gobernador para la venta de esclavos que sería en unos días.

— **Querida, hazme caso —** insistió dulcemente **—, si te enfermas, jamás podrás encontrarla además acabas de perder tu pequeño trabajo.**

— **En ese lugar jamás encontraría la solución —** habló con acidez al recordar el lugar donde decidió abandonar **—. Necesito hallar un puesto o algún trabajo donde pueda ganar dinero y poder buscarla.**

— **La pequeña debió caer en un buen hogar.**

— **¿Quién en este país sería tan amable con una niña huérfana del pueblo? —** indagó con ironía para sí misma **—. Ella debe estar sufriendo bajo el yugo de algún terrateniente por culpa del imbécil de su padre que la puso en garantía como si fuera un animal.**

La joven de cabello de color naranja-rojizo crispó los puños con suma rabia, sentía ira e impotencia por lo que pasó hace seis meses atrás con la chiquilla a la que cuidaba desde que su mejor amiga falleciera de una terrible enfermedad. Ella llevó una responsabilidad grande pero le gustaba mucho, aquella chiquilla le llenó la vida con una pequeña esperanza por lo que el trabajo de camarera en una taberna no le flagelaba en demasía ya que todo lo que hacía era para que esa niña tuviera otro tipo de vida fuera de la esclavitud.

— **Ese hombre fue un monstruo. Cómo yo hubiese deseado por lo menos tener un hijo —** dijo la mujer pues desde hace 30 años, su vientre jamás concibió a un pequeño, al menos agradecía a Dios por el buen esposo que encontró **—, ya verás que ese hombre recibirá su merecido.**

— **Sí, pero ahora mi prioridad es buscarla, salir de esto y hallar el método para rescatarla —** dio un sorbo a su té **—. Necesito un empleo perfecto, algo con lo que me permita dar con su paradero.**

— **Los buenos empleos se hallan en la ciudad mi niña —** aunque no era su intención en quitarle las esperanzas, la mujer tenía el deber de hacer ver a la chica la realidad de la situación **—, y sabes que únicamente hay trabajos buenos para los varones que por lo menos pertenezcan a una familia de clase media.**

Y ella volvió a flagelarse con ese detalle. Ah, maldita condición machista que no permitía que ninguna mujer tomase algún puesto en la sociedad al menos claro que sea muy obligado ciertas condiciones que únicamente la nobleza disfrutaba.

— **Intentaré, no voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada sabiendo que quizás ella me necesita. —** estaba decidida, sus planes eran precisos y si de algo en ella resaltaba era su terquedad cuando algo le importaba.

No obstante, el sonido de la vieja carreta llamó la atención de ambas quienes miraron con temor la pequeña puerta de madera de aquella humilde casa. La mujer se limpió las manos en su delantal para quitárselo ya que nunca gustó en presentarse ante su esposo de aquella manera; por otra parte, la jovencita se puso de pie limpiando el resto de migajas de su gastado y viejo vestido verde oscuro.

Entonces la puerta rechinó y una figura no tan alta y delgaducha se asomó por el umbral. Era el señor Bennet que llegaba a casa cubierto con una vieja capa oscura para protegerse de la lluvia.

— **¿Y esa carreta, querido? —** preguntó la mujer ayudando a su esposo a quitarse la capa y el sombrero.

El hombre agradeció en silencio, su rostro arrugado por los años y la canosidad de sus cabellos le asentaron bien dando un crédito que en su juventud fue buen mozo.

— **Lo gané en el juego de las cartas, amor —** contestó amorosamente mientras le regalaba un beso en la mejilla a su señora esposa **—. Oh, como me alegra verte aquí mi querida Marín.**

— **Buenos días señor Bennet —** saludó Marín con cortesía mostrando una sonrisa **—, parece ser que el juego de las cartas es de su más resaltable cualidad.**

— **La vida te enseña muchas cosas hija. La edad es un resultado de las experiencias vividas en el largo camino.**

— **Si, como dice él: "experiencias" —** con sarcasmos dijo la señora provocando que Marín riera **—. Basta de charlas, siéntate a desayunar que no has probado alimento desde muy temprano.**

El hombre sonrió y obedeció lo dicho por su mujer quien le sirvió una taza de té con unos panecillos.

— **¿Cómo sigues, hija? —** preguntó el hombre a lo que Marín desvió su mirada de él **—, me enteré que dejaste el trabajo del señor Paulet lo que me parece muy bien. Ese cretino solo usa a las muchachas buenas mozas para prostituirlas a sus clientes.**

— **Fue una de las razones por la que deje por completo el trabajo de camarera. Intentó usarme pero no lo permití —** con seguridad y firmeza respondió la chica **—; además no tenía alternativas ni pistas para buscarla —** masculló con enojo **—. Agradezco su amabilidad para con ella y para mí.**

— **Siempre han sido como unas hijas para nosotros y es absolutamente mi culpa que se la llevaran —** el hombre apretujó su panecillo provocando que su esposa soltara un gritito de dolencia **—, perdóname por ser un viejo débil que no supo convencer a los oficiales que ustedes eran nuestras hijas.**

— **No fue su culpa. Sé que hizo todo lo que pudo y agradezco muchísimo que nos haya abierto la puerta de su casa y de sus corazones —** Marín miró a los esposos sin poder evitar contener las lágrimas **—, la culpa no es de ustedes sino del malnacido que puso la vida de su hija en manos algún mal hombre que seguro...**

Y se quebró, avergonzada se llevó las manos al rostro. Había oído un sinfín de historias de muchas mujeres sobre el comercio de esclavos a los señores de la nobleza, en especial del trato que muchos otorgaban a las chiquillas o mujeres hermosas quienes despreciablemente se volvían en juguetes personales para los viejos adinerados; también oyó a muchas de sus amigas quejarse de las golpizas que recibían de aquellos hombres cuando intentaban éstas negarse hacer algo denigrante y más a un sujeto extraño.

Sintió odio y desprecio, cómo deseaba tanto poder hallar una oportunidad por más insignificante que sea para hallar a la chiquilla que juró ante su mejor amiga que cuidaría hasta el final. Pero todo aquello fue un craso error que se convirtió en su martirio al ver a los oficiales destrozar la pequeña casucha de adobe y paja donde tanto ella como la chiquilla se refugiaban, ni siquiera los chillidos del matrimonio Bennet convencieron al gobernador de aquella mentira que le costó el encierro de una semana al anciano.

— **Las lágrimas no siempre son buenas concejeras, Marín—** dijo el viejo hombre mientras observaba a su esposa consolar a la chica **—; mis acciones son inútilmente justificables por lo que siempre cargaré con esa responsabilidad además de fallar a mi juramento de cuidar de ustedes.**

— **Don Arik, no debe sentar aquello que no es para usted y lo sabe bien. —** Marín se limpió las lágrimas para mirar al hombre quien solamente sonreía con tranquilidad lo que sorprendió a la chica.

— **No te precipites cariño —** la amable esposa intuía ya el porqué de esa sonrisa en su esposo lo que le exigió hablar con la mirada **—, vamos viejo, es mejor que calmes la inquietud de mi niña.**

Arik Bennet metió la mano en el viejo abrigo marrón de tela simple con parches para extraer un periódico arrugado.

— **Fui al centro del pueblo y tuve una bendición divina en hallar un comunicado que perfectamente podría ayudarte en algo —** respondió Arik sonriendo mientras le entregaba a Marín aquella parte escrita en el papel simple. Él sabía bien que la muchacha no necesitaba que se lo leyeran ya que ésta sabía hacerlo **—, fui a visitar a un viejo amigo y me confirmó la noticia, es un chisme en todo el pueblo.**

— **¿Cuál es el chisme? —** ahora sí la mujer no entendía de lo que hablaba su esposo.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros esperando la respuesta de Marín. Deseaba tanto que su disparatada idea se transmitiera a la osada y entusiasta chica para así poder tan solo siquiera aliviar la angustia que llevaba cargando hace ya seis meses.

— **Hace unos días se comenzó a correrse el rumor entre la gente que la mansión afuera del pueblo volverá a ser ocupada después de muchos años de la muerte del dueño** — respondió Arik en pose de meditación sin perder la mirada en Marín **—; esa mansión ha sido una de las más importantes del pueblo y el señor quien vivía allí con su esposa eran muy amables con la gente de Rodorio. Dio trabajo a muchas familias y contribuyó junto a otros señores en construir lugares cómodos para nuestra gente.**

— **¿Usted conoció a ese señor? —** indagó Marin ya que desconocía mucho sobre muchas cosas en Rodorio.

— **Es verdad, tú llegaste aquí años después que el señor Alexander y su querida esposa fallecieran. Fue bastante triste que ambos murieran en un accidente terrible, el pueblo se alzó en protesta cuando se corrió el rumor que ellos fueron asesinados por una de las familias que competían por el poderío comercial del vino —** el hombre bajó la mirada ante una curiosa Marín **—. Trabajamos para ellos desde jóvenes, fueron muy amables con nosotros.**

— **La señora Sapphira fue una dama muy solidaria —** intervino la señora tomando de las manos a Marín lo que hizo llamar su atención **—, ellos fueron de las pocas personas que el pueblo aceptara trabajar para ellos y de quienes merecían un respeto además fueron bendecidos con una hermosa propiedad vinícola.**

— **¿Se refiere a esas extensas propiedades que está prohibida para las lugareños? —** indagó Marín un poco sorprendida.

— **Es una de las tres propiedades cerca de Rodorio —** respondió el señor Bennet componiendo su sonrisa **—, nuestro pueblo es un pequeño lugar que es rodeado por aquellas hectáreas que has visto. Lo bueno es que los cultivos no fueron abandonados, oímos que el hermano menor del señor Alexander tomó el cargo de cuidar de la mansión aunque casi nunca lo hemos visto, suponemos que es un hombre aventurero.**

— **Eres un viejo —** acusó divertidamente la señora **—, olvidas al muchachito que vive allí. Es miembro de esa familia pero al parecer, la institutriz es bastante molesta que no le permite visitar el pueblo.**

— **O tal vez el muchachito padece de una enfermedad como para no salir de la mansión. Quién sabe.**

Marín observó a los esposos sin saber bien a donde iba toda aquella plática pero si de algo era seguro es que tenía que ver con el anuncio entre sus manos.

— **Lamentamos perder el hito de la conversación, hija —** se disculpó el señor Bennet poniéndose más serio **— ¿Has entendido el anuncio?**

La jovencita de ojos marrones asintió intentando comprender el punto de esa charla y de lo que podría servirle para buscar a la pequeña que consideraba como su hermana menor. Se enfocó en el hombre mientras la señora le arrebataba suavemente el periódico.

— **Se está ofreciendo trabajo para la viña de los Pride, parece ser que el señor Ilias Pride dejará la responsabilidad del comercio, parece ser que no quiso seguir al frente de los negocios de su fallecido hermano —** continuó hablando el viejo hombre **—; sin embargo, se corre un rumor más de que uno de los hijos del señor Alexander tomaría el frente del negocio aquí en Rodorio por lo que solicitó trabajadores.**

— **Esa es una idea muy tentadora, la paga sería benevolente —** dijo la mujer enarcándola ceja un poco dudosa al leer la nota especial del anuncio **—, los primeros dueños pagaban muy bien así que el hijo pagaría igual pero…**

— **Sé que no tendrá sentido pero te propongo que tomes la idea de trabajar para aquella familia.**

— **¿Es que no te das cuenta de los requisitos? ¿En qué piensas viejo? —** acusó la mujer frunciendo el ceño de mala gana **—. Marín debe pertenecer a una familia como para ser recomendada.**

— **La señora Bennet tiene razón además cómo podría trabajar en un mansión si desconozco como se hace o el cómo actuar —** se mordió la lengua antes de seguir con sus excusas cuando fue ella misma la que pidió tener alguna oportunidad **—. Disculpen, me estaba precipitando —** suspiró ante la mirada atenta de los esposos **—, trabajaré en esa mansión y aprenderé de todo, no importa que cargo se me dé con tal de poder buscarla.**

— **Es una familia muy conocida en todo Grecia y por eso mismo pensé que sería buena idea que trabajaras para ellos, tal vez la encuentres—** sonrió al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Marín.

Sin embargo, la señora no parecía que esa idea fuera un buen plan o es que ellos tal vez no contemplaron el requisito especial que se demandaba. Soltó el periódico en la mesa y se puso de pie provocando que Arik y Marín dejaran de reír.

— **Festejan como si los Pride solicitaran sirvientas para el quehacer de la mansión —** se dirigió a su humilde cocina para guardar los panecillos para comerlos en la cena **—. El anuncio es únicamente para los labores de las tierras, el cultivo o creo que es más para ser ayudante del nuevo dueño.**

— **Marín podría aprender, le puedo enseñar —** el hombre volvió a sonreír mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a la chica **—. Trabajé en los campos del señor Alexander además de ser su ayudante en la parte del almacén en cuestión de contabilizar la cantidad de botellas de vino que se comercializaría aunque mi amigo se dedicó más en la industria en Atenas.**

— **Estaré lista para sus enseñanzas.**

— **Aprenderás, solo tenemos dos días antes de ir a mi amigo para que te recomiende.**

— **Eso es muy bueno señor.**

Y la esperanza en Marín volvió a su corazón. Se notaba nerviosa y sus hermosos ojos se cristalizaron ante tal alegría que seguramente le ayudaría en encontrar a la pequeño chiquilla. Se puso de pie, debía de prestar mucha atención a las lecciones que Arik le daría para encajar perfectamente en la lista para trabajar para aquella familia que los Bennet recordaban con cariño.

Pero, muy al margen, la señora Bennet no parecía feliz por eso. Deseaba mucho que Marín encontrara a la niña que ellos vieron crecer pero ellos no entendían que los muy buenos dueños que conocieron hace años ya no vivían sino que ahora la mansión y el negocio estarían a manos de uno de los hijos de los Pride que al juzgar por el requisito le dio la certeza de que ese hombre era un mal tipo.

— **Par de despistados —** cortó la pequeña celebración tajantemente, deseaba por lo menos que Marín fuese más persuasiva **— ¿Es que no leyeron las condiciones?**

— **Ya lo hemos decidido mujer, no seas aguafiestas.**

— **Viejo tonto —** azotó el periódico en la cabeza plateada de su esposo **—, tan solo infórmate bien antes de ilusionar a la muchacha —** Arik tomó el periódico para volver a leer lo que su mujer intentaba decirle **—. Parece que el hijo de los buenos señores Pride es muy distinto a sus padres, realmente puedo suponer que es un vulgar hombre sin sentido —** fijó su mirada en Marin y Arik **—, el señor Alexander nunca fue exigente con los sirvientes y empleados que trabajan en su propiedad pero este hijo suyo exige que únicamente varones se presenten para el puesto que está demandando.**

Tanto la chica como el viejo hombre dejaron de sonreír. Ambos leyeron el requisito remarcado del anuncio. Marín no pudo creer que su esperanza perfecta se destruyó tan rápido como vino ante tal demanda lo que le llevó a sentirse inútil otra vez.

— **Lo siento cariño pero tienes que saber bien a donde estás yendo. —** se disculpó la mujer al sentirse culpable por la expresión de decepción de la chica.

— **No se preocupe—** dijo cabizbaja tomando su capa parchada para salir de casa **—, creo que necesito pensar un poco las cosas y ver qué puedo hacer. Gracias.**

— **Marín, cariño…**

Pero la chica salió de la humilde casa sin mirar atrás. Con una súbita ira, Marín corrió por las sucias y estrechas calles de Rodorio; empujando, disculpándose y mascullando groserías a cuanto sujeto la molestaba, ella corrió y corrió como si fuera su vida en ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó o como es que llegó a tal distancia del pueblo, lo único que sabía era que cada vez se alejaba de su pequeña hermanita, se sentía como un pez que nadaba en contra de las escabrosas corrientes del rio.

Marín, por falta de aire y la súplica interna de sus piernas, se detuvo bajo un árbol percatándose que estaba frente a unos muros que protegían una mansión lo que le impresionó pues casi nunca salí de los límites del pueblo

Sus ojos pasearon con admiración la magnífica construcción que parecía ser un gran castillo levantado en medio de un enorme jardín que se extendía hasta hacer uno con la vegetación del campo. Con torpeza se acercó a las rejas que protegían la entrada de la mansión, nunca antes lo había visto pero supo reconocer el emblema colocado en las rejas. Enarcó la delgada ceja al ver el símbolo de un león que anunciaba ser la propiedad de los Pride, tocó el emblema y miró si alguien de adentro la pillaba pues sentía curiosidad de conocer el territorio así que siguió el camino aunque esta vez muros se presenciaron ante ella. No se dio por vencida pues su talento de la curiosidad la acosaba así que siguió caminando sin tener éxito alguno de vislumbrar algo digno de contemplar pero voces se empezaban a oír cada vez que caminaba lo que sintió temor y se escondió en los arbustos.

Desde allí, pudo ver una pequeña entrada donde salían muchas mujeres jóvenes luciendo vestidos simples lo que Marín dedujo que eran servidumbre de aquella mansión.

— **¡Esto es inaudito!—** exclamó una joven mujer de cabellera rubia quien seguía a otras chicas **— ¡No es justo para nosotras!**

Marín examinó el rostro lloroso de sus bonitas chicas, per frente a éstas se presentó un joven de cabellos rubio castaño que parecía ser también parte de la servidumbre.

— **¿Ahora porque lloran? —** indagó de mala gana como si esos lloriqueos fueran rutinarios para él

Ellas lo abrazaron sin poder contener el llanto provocando que el chico se preocupara

— **No es justo lo que han hecho… Yato, nos han despedido de nuestro trabajo.**

— **¿Qué cosas dicen?—** el muchacho las separó de sí y las miró con los ojos muy abiertos, casi asustado **— ¿Cómo que las echaron? El señor Ilias no está en la mansión y dudo que él hiciera tal cosa.**

La chica rubia le limpio el rostro con un pañuelo mientras su amiga, que llevaba los cabellos cortos y negros, habló:

— **El señor Ilias ya no volverá a esta mansión y solo el joven Regulus vivirá aquí.**

— **Aún así dudo mucho que alguien como Regulus se le antojara hacer tal capricho —** dijo Yato dudado de lo que ellas decían pues conocía al miembro de los Pride desde niños.

— **No seas tonto —** hablo la rubia observando que unas diez mujeres jóvenes salían por la puertita de la servidumbre **—, el joven Regulus ha sido una buena compañía y nos ha ayudado mucho en la casa pese a ser parte primo de los verdaderos dueños.**

Yato ya no comprendía lo que ambas chicas intentaban decirle pues los escandalosos lloriqueos le estaban colmando la paciencia.

— **Entonces díganme quien fue el idiota que las han despedido.**

— **Ha sido por orden de uno de los herederos de esta mansión, el nuevo señor mandó a decir que todas las mujeres jóvenes están despedidas —** June, la más escandalosa, se echó a los brazos de Yato **—. Es un insensible hombre, ni siquiera se apiadó de las jóvenes que mantienen a niños. ¡Ese tipo odia a las mujeres y no quiere a ninguna trabajando para él!**

Yato quedó sorprendido por tal noticia mientras observaba marchar no solo a sus amigas sino al grupo de chicas que trabajan en la mansión y en las bodegas viñeras de los Pride. Por otra parte, Marín observó indignada lo que ocurría pues muchas de las jóvenes que vio pasar vivían cerca de ella allá en la humilde casita que consiguió cerca a los Bennet, sabía de por sí que algunas mantenían a pequeños niños y otras a hijos que desgraciadamente trajeron al mundo por causa de violaciones e injusticias.

— **¡¿Por qué nos hacen esto?! —** se oyó gritar a una mujer por lo que Marín, escondida aún entre los arbustos, observó la escena **— ¡Hemos servido honorablemente a los Pride desde que éramos muy jovencitas, hasta nuestros padres han trabajo aquí!**

Marín observó a la mujer quien la reconoció perfectamente aunque nunca cruzó más de un saludo con ella pero tenía buenas referencias de aquella joven. Sabía que ella era de las que cuidaba a su madre enferma y dedicaba atención a sus dos pequeños hermanos lo que el quedarse sin empleo en una buena mansión era como sentenciar la desgracia a esa mujer.

— **Va en contra de mis buenos principios en hacer esto pero deben de abandonar esta propiedad me veré obligado a llamar a las autoridades para que las saquen de aquí. El señor Pride les ha dado una buena paga por este percance así que márchense, por favor…**

— **Has sido como un padre para nosotras, Itzel ¿por qué nos haces esto?—** inquirió la chica, molesta y dolida al ver que el hombre vestido de traje de mayordomo

— **Me duele sacarlas pero el mensajero del nuevo dueño ha venido con otras personas y sacaran humillantemente a todas las mujeres jóvenes que se rehúsen y yo no quiero que las saquen aquí a patadas como si fueran animales de carga.**

La mujer, con su pálido rostro mostrando que había llorado, no dijo nada más así que tomando sus maletas abandono el lugar no sin antes de mirar con desagrado al hombre. Marín simplemente seguía más indignada.

" _¿Es que el nuevo dueño es una bestia sin remedio?"_ , se preguntó al oír los llantos de las mujeres que poco a poco se iban alejando. _"Los señores Bennet no creerían esto"_

— **Sé que estas allí y es mejor que salgas porque si uno de los hombres del señor Pride te ve aquí es probable que te saquen a patadas o simplemente suelten a los perros de caza.**

El hombre habló provocando que Marín tragara secamente la saliva. La habían pillado pese a que se mantuvo quieta entre los arbustos sin emitir sonido.

— **Perdón —** dijo la jovencita saliendo de su escondite bajo la mirada seria pero amable del hombre **—, solo me perdí y por temor me escondí.**

— **Tú no trabajas aquí, es la primera vez que te veo.**

— **Oh no, claro que no trabajo aquí, bien me ha librado Dios de prestarle mi humilde servicio al rufián que vivirá aquí —** sin medir su vocabulario, se expresó Marín **—. Discúlpeme, es que me indignó que a las mujeres se las echaran y que la última joven se marchara así nada más —** titubeando respondió aunque el hombre no parecía estar satisfecho con la verdad **—; conozco a esa mujer y sé bien cuanto le hará mal no trabajar ya que…**

—… **mantiene a sus pequeños hermanos y a su madre, lo sé —** le interrumpió el hombre **—. No crea que es la única que esto le incomoda, a mi criterio me es intolerable que se echara a todas las mujeres dejando solo a la más anciana y querida que gracias a Dios es muy amada por el señor Regulus.**

— **¿Tan malo es el nuevo dueño? —** con curiosidad preguntó Marín.

— **Solamente lo he visto por cortas temporadas cuando llegaba de visita pero eso fue hace unos años y me pareció un buen joven.**

— **Pues resultó ser un tipo bastante insoportable —** murmuró aunque la oyó el hombre quien no parecía agradarle ese lenguaje.

— **Eres una jovencita de Rodorio por lo que es muy seguro que no tienes idea de la familia Pride —** habló Itzel con seriedad provocando que Marín se incomodara **—. Ese lenguaje simple y vulgar es de los pueblerinos lo que es mejor para ti irte de aquí o alguno de los hombres del nuevo dueño te verá y pensaran que eres una ladrona.**

— **¡Oiga! —** se sintió ofendida a tal punto que podría darle un puñetazo al hombre.

— **Márchese señorita y no pise esta mansión. —** ni siquiera se molestó en ver la expresión de Marín, y girándose sobre sus talones desapareció por la pequeña puerta.

Ella se sintió ofendida con ese comentario pero eso menos le interesó tras ver a tres hombres altos y bien vestidos que parecían sacar valijas de algunas mujeres que se negaron en marcharse lo que le estremeció sintiendo de pronto un súbito temor llevándola a salir de allí lo más antes posible.

Corrió de vuelta en dirección a casa, lo que había ocurrido en la mansión ya era la noticia en el pueblo seguramente así que necesitaba ir directamente a casa de los Bennet para contarles lo que pasó. Sin embargo, el trayecto era pesado y agotado lo que la llevó a detenerse con el corazón palpitándole aceleradamente, colocó las palmas de las manos en las rodillas para recobrar el aliento que había perdido por la loca carrera.

El viento sopló con fuerza estremeciéndola del frio, eso era lo poco que le falta y más al sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer y que de un momento a otro, la lluvia se convirtió en una macabra guerra torrencial.

— **¡Rayos, me dará un resfriado! —** exclamó horrorizada mientras emprendía rápidamente su camino.

Para su mala suerte, no había a donde ir para protegerse y los caminos yacían envueltos por el lodo provocando que a cada momento se resbalara tontamente; sin embargo, la lluvia aumentó su densidad haciendo que Marín no notara el camino que seguía y antes de que se diera cuenta del error, cayó de cara dentro de una zanja pequeña.

La joven chica masculló una lista de groserías mientras se limpiaba el lodo con su capa, le dolía el trasero lo que le ayudó a soltar un par de lágrimas aunque la lluvia golpeó directamente sobre su rostro.

— **¡Maldición! ¡Cómo se les ocurre hacer hoyos en este campo! —** chilló de ira y dolor sin poder evitar lloriquear.

Pero por pura inercia, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un hermoso can que la miraba fijamente y enseguida oyó voces lo que le hizo suponer que se trataba de algún hombre que iba de caza.

Se quedó rígida esperando que nadie del pueblo la viera solo para evitar pasar una gran vergüenza así que en silencio esperó lo que fue inútil porque el perro la terminó delatando.

Y un gran paraguas se asomó lo que la cubrió de la lluvia que muy bien le hizo ver horriblemente como una mendiga. Marín, con sumo cuidado observó el paragua esperando que nadie de sus conocidos sea el dueño de dicha cosa; sin embargo, cuando bajaron el paraguas, unos grandes ojos azules, de mirada profunda y casi despreciable, la miraron.

— **¿Se encuentra bien? —** la voz ronca y despectiva del hombre intimidaron mucho a Marín quien solo se quedó sentada pues nunca en su vida había visto a aquel personaje **—. Las personas con sentido común no están escondidas en un hoyo bajo una tormenta.**

Marín no supo que contestar pues se quedó hipnotizada en los ojos hermosos del hombre. Había oído leyendas sobre un tipo guapo que seguía a hermosas jovencitas solo para llevárselas y nunca más hacerlas aparecer, lo que ese hombre podría ser la descripción diabólicamente hermosa de todo esos cuentos que le contaron.

Sin darse cuenta, el hombre la jaló del brazo toscamente para sacarla del hoyo lo que provocó que ella baja de su nube de fantasías.

— **Estas bien—** habló el hombre con una expresión muy fría, demasiado para el gusto de ella.

— **No ha sido mi culpa, simplemente el desnaturalizado dueño de esta propiedad se le ha ocurrido en arruinar tan hermoso campo —** se excusó Marín tocándose el antebrazo observando de reojo los múltiples hoyos que estaban en fila mientras sus manos masajeaban sus rodillas para mermar el terrible dolor que le provocó la fatal caída. De pronto detuvo el masaje al darse cuenta de la manera como él la veía. Se estremeció bajo la brillante mirada. Se miró a sí misma y descubrió porqué el hombre la veía así… de esa manera tan… insultante y denigrante.

Su viejo y único, tal vez, vestido estaba hecho una porquería con todo el lodo y las rotura que pese a los muchos parches puestos, se volvieron abrir escandalosamente. Su cabello color naranja-rojizo estaba hecho una maraña y sucio por el lodo que le regalaba un aspecto deplorable.

El hombre simplemente la contempló con molestia y algo de repugnancia, lo que provocó que Marín lo observara con molestia aunque la vio sonrojarse estúpidamente. Y ella no puedo evitar verlo a los ojos y darse cuenta que él era más alto que ella, mucho más alto, vestido con porte y un traje lo que le hizo darse cuenta que era parte de alguna familia rica y eso la hizo sentir verdaderamente incómoda.

— **Ordenaré que prohíban la presencia de mendigos en este, le da un mal aspecto —** dijo el hombre de manera humillante provocando que Marín estallara de ira.

— **¡¿A quién le llama mendiga, pedazo de animal?! —** rugió como si fuese una leona a punto de destrozar a su víctima.

— **Aparte de ser una mendiga, es una vulgar mujer.**

— **¡Eres un pelele gigante! —** crispó los puños al sentir humillada pero eso era el motivo por lo que siempre sabía defenderse **— ¡¿Cómo se atreve a ofenderme de esta manera?! ¡Voy acusarlo…**

— **¿Acusarme dices enana desnutrida? —** con ironía cuestionó **—. Después que me ensucio por ayudarse a sacarte de allí por algo que hiciste por tu descuido te atreves a responderme de esa manera —** sacó un pañuelo de su abrigo para limpiarse la mano donde minutos antes sujetó a Marín **—. Vamos al gobernador de Rodorio para asentar la acusación, tengo que recordarle que aborrezco que los mendigos rodeen mi propiedad.**

— **¿Es usted el nuevo dueño que asumirá la mansión de los Pride?—** inquirió sorprendida y enojada.

— **No me gusta presentarme a ignorantes pero sí, soy el dueño de esta propiedad. Aioria Pride es mi nombre —** con desprecio y casi inflando su orgullo contestó a Marín **—, ahora que lo sabes, márchate.**

No quiso perder su tiempo así que colocando la correa a su can, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, pero ella le dio alcance sujetándolo por el brazo que sostenía el paraguas. Él enarcó una ceja como si ella cometiera un error tan garrafal mientras que Marín se mordió la lengua al ver los ojos bellos ahora con mucha ira.

— **Ensucias mi traje.**

— **Usted… es un monstruo despreciable—** dijo con voz ahogada por las lágrimas de cólera que habían brotado en los ojos de ella a causa del tono humillante que recibió. La expresión de Airoia no cambió. No se compadeció de ella ni al darse cuenta que tal vez era muchísimo menor que él **—. Dejó sin empleo a casi todas las mujeres de su mansión además de que muchas de ellas trabajaban para mantener a niños o seres amados…**

— **¿No te he pagado lo suficiente como para vivir a cuesta de mi dinero por largo tiempo? —** inquirió con enojo.

— **Yo…—** titubeó con temor pues se dio cuenta que ella no era nadie para cuestionar tan acción puesto que ni siquiera trabajaba en esa mansión **—, yo no trabajé en su mansión pero si conozco a muchas mujeres que lo hacían.**

— **Mi tío Ilias fue muy irresponsable a contratar mendigas ya que si son sus amigas es muy seguro que algo de mi mansión esté faltándome.**

— **¿Qué…está diciendo?**

— **Lo que has oído, ahora retírate de mi propiedad o te prometo que pasaras una larga estadía en una celda —** se abrió paso ante una absorta y humillada Marín.

— **Sé que no soy quien para pedir explicaciones pero… ¿Por qué despidió a todas esas pobres mujeres?**

Él volvió a detenerse pero esta vez con el único interés de callar a la fastidiosa pueblerina, con ironía la recorrió con mirada ardiente de arriba para abajo.

— **Despedí a todas esas mujeres porque su lugar es solo estar en la casa, pariendo hijos y cuidándolos además ustedes mayormente sirven para una cosa en común. —** su voz sonó aburrida mientras en un movimiento rápido sujetó a la chica de la cintura para contemplar con desprecio la reacción que él provocaba en ella. Luego, unos segundos en silencio, él la besó.

Marín quedó en shock por la acción incomprensible de Aioria. Si bien era su primer beso, también fue algo humillante pues ella siempre lo deseo de una manera especial aunque no pudo evitar en caer irremediablemente a la pasión del beso, pero de pronto, él la soltó apartándola con brusquedad.

— **Es esto en lo que tienen en común. Ser simples objetos de placer para aquellos que somos de la élite lo cual deberían ser muy agradecidas porque pagamos por sus servicios.**

Marín lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, nublados estos por la sentida sensación. Aquello fue algo bastante cruel y ofensivo, Aioria se atrevió a pisar su pequeño sueño de mujer.

— **¿Cómo se atreve…?—** gimoteó de ira, él la estaba ensuciando cruelmente.

— **¿Atreverme? Solo te estoy informando de una realidad que tal vez te venga bien. Podría darte algo más digno para vestir.**

Marín crispó los puños a tal extremo que sus manos estaban pálidas por la acción. Aioria le hirió el orgullo y sin poder controlar sus accione, levantó la mano para estrellarlo en la mejilla del hombre. Horrorizada por su acción, se dio cuenta de lo que hizo pues recordó lo que hace poco ocurrió en el pueblo con un muchachito quien golpeó a un terrateniente…

— **Yo no…**

— **Sabes que acabas de ganarte un pase muy directo a un calabozo por los próximos diez años de tu asquerosa vida ¿verdad?**

Tras oír eso, Marín se puso nerviosa y el recuerdo de su promesa se fue al diablo por culpa de aquel mal hombre al que debió huir desde un principio y que ahora la llevaría frente al gobernador para recibir, tal vez, diez latigazos antes de pasar su vida tras las rejas.

.

.

.

.

 **~Oo~**

* * *

 **¿Reviews? Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **Respuestas:**

 **Mary Yuet,** gracias por darte un tiempo en leer y dejar un comentario. Lamento decir que no habrá Yaoi sino hare algunos fem a personajes así que espero se de tu agrado.

 **Lexy. Gn,** hola y gracias por tu comentario. La verdad que se me hizo maldad pura en tomarlo como el pobre novio engañado de tal manera, es que Aioria tiene ese algo que dan ganas de ponerlo en una novela trágica.

 **Aquila no Asuka,** sí, lo sé, el gatito debe de sufrir para darle más ansias al leer (?), espero que este primer capítulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias por comentar.

 **Dizzy Tain** , gracias amiga por leerme y la verdad si hago daño a lindo Leo pero es por buena causa. He de admitir que me has pegado ese gusto por los Géminis que me han dado ganas de usarlos con mucho amor. Espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Daniela** , si hubiese emoticones pondría mi carita con lágrimas de felicidad por ser la única que atinó a notar la influencia de las novelas de Jane Austen, ojala te guste el capítulo.

 **Takumi9824** , gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi trabajo, la verdad es que se me ocurrió tomar otros ambientes para darle variación a los personajes (lo de Camille lo usé gracias a una bitch que jugó con mi amigo). La historia no se basará en puro amorillos lindos y color de rosa, me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes jejeje.

 **Dam Poe** , gracias por tu comentario y la verdad por darte el tiempo de notar mis fallos y la verdad que usar parte de la historia me es costoso ya que quiero que sea adecuado el uso de su siglo que se desarrolla la historia así que cualquier cosa y/o error visto házmelo saber.

b **lancocordero10** , gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste el capítulo. **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Marde State®**


	3. El Traje Perfecto

**Hola a todos los lectores, muchas gracias por sus generosos comentarios, eso ayuda y estimula mucho a escribir así que me dieron esas ganas que les dejaré aquí el segundo capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Saint Seiya  & Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de © Shiori Teshirogi & Masami Kurumada

 **Título** **:** Disfraz.

 **Aclaraciones** **:** Basado en el Siglo XVIII.

 **Género** **:** Drama-Romance

 **Raiting:** K+, M

 **Personajes** **:** Aioria│ Marin

 **Aclaraciones de la autora:** _Cursiva-Pensamientos_

Está concentrado en un AU, básicamente en el Siglo XVIII, aquella época donde los ricos señores poseían sirvientes y/o esclavos. El tema se centrará en Aioria y Marín, habrá también algunas parejas. Tomaré algunos personajes de Saint Seiya y SS The Lost Canvas. Los apellidos son de mi creatividad lo cual espero no sea de su incomodidad.

En fin, cualquier duda, murmuración o llanto sean prestos a hacérmelo saber.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **«El traje perfecto»**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gimió por segunda vez.

El frio en sus pequeñas manos le provocó un nudillo de dolor al ver sus muñecas. Las marcas de aquellos grilletes la lastimaron salvajemente toda la noche sin contar el helado clima que emanaba la vieja y sucia celda donde pasó toda la noche como si fuera un perro sarnoso.

Marín agradeció internamente al jovencito que le quitó suavemente los grilletes y le ofreció agua durante la noche.

— **No busques problemas. Podrían asignar a otros oficiales y dudo que sean amables. —** dijo el muchacho de cabellos negro mientras guardaba las llaves dentro de su chaqueta.

La joven mujer asintió en silencio mientras salía de la celda siendo escoltada por el mismo chico sin volver a dirigirle la palabra. Por dentro, ella estaba a punto de estallar de ira y cólera pues unas simples verdades la terminaron por encerrar injustamente en un lugar que se suponía era para gente mala.

¿Es que es una acción incorrecta defender lo que es bueno y justo?, Marín crispó los puños aunque estos mismos le dolían escabrosamente pero eso no minimizaba lo que sentía, ese hombre le había atestado cruelmente una demanda ante el gobernador después del golpe que le dio en el rostro por el hecho de hacer valer su dignidad de mujer.

— **¡Cariño!**

Y por si fuera peor, la amable pareja de esposos estaban allí esperándola en el lugarcito donde los pueblerinos aguardaban por los presos a quienes se les concedía el perdón. Marín se sintió culpable pues aquellas amables personas se preocupan por las tontas acciones que cometía.

— **Señor…, señora Bennet —** dijo Marín con un tono de disculpa y pena **—. Lamento haberles hecho esto.**

— **No hija —** se apresuró en decir el hombre prestándole su vieja capa al verla titiritar de frio **—, esto no ha sido tu culpa.**

— **Claro que no —** intervino la mujer regordeta mientras tomaba de las manos a Marín para calentárselas **—, la culpa la tiene ese joven inconsciente que se atrevió a exigir que te encierren como si fueras una criminal.**

— **Ya mujer, tranquilízate —** deseaba calmar la ira contendía de su esposa aunque la chica era quien le preocupaba **—. Vamos a casa, estás hecha un desastre hija. Debes de tener hambre y sed.**

— **Que indignante que el hijo menor de los generosos señores Pride se convirtiera en un vulgar hombre —** la mujer alzó la voz para que todos los oficiales presentes la oyeran.

Nadie protestó pues ya les era rutinario oír las quejas de los pobladores que siempre trataban de manifestar su ira por las injusticias según ellos aunque el gobernador era de los que poca paciencia tenía y si los oía hablar de esa manera sobre un miembro de las familias más importantes de Grecia…, el osado terminaría meses o años tras las rejas.

Los señores Bennet no esperaron más y salieron de la delegación para marcharse a su humilde morada junto a Marín quien no volvió a emitir palabra. El viaje se lo pasaron en un silencio incómodo aunque de vez en cuando, Arik soltaba algunas frases con su esposa sobre su pequeño negocio de panadería.

La tormenta les alcanzó y es que desde el día anterior no dejó de soltar la ventisca húmeda sobre el pequeño pueblo de Rodorio y todas las tierras de los señores comerciantes. En la vieja carreta, cruzando una quinta, los señores llegaron a su humilde morada donde Marín pasaría nuevamente otro día como siempre que los señores le pedían como favor de que viviera con ellos.

— **Ve a la habitación y desvístete —** dijo la señora metiendo leña al viejo horno **—, ya iré con el agua caliente para que te bañes.**

Marín asintió y caminó a pasos lentos hacia el pequeño cuartito donde los Bennet lo usaban para su aseo personal. Tiritó de frio cuando se quitó la capa del señor Arik y enseguida el sucio vestido que ya estaba muy roto, todo un trapo viejo que ni servía para limpiar a las vacas del establo. No pensó en nada más porque lo que más necesitaba era remojarse en la tina para quitarse la suciedad y la mala noche que tuvo. De inmediato, la señora Bennet tocó la puerta e ingresó a la habitación trayendo un balde de agua caliente y ropa nueva.

— **Disculpe por las molestias que le doy a su esposo y a usted. —** habló Marín tímidamente mientras ayudaba a la mujer a echar el agua caliente a la tina.

— **No te disculpas cariño, tanto mi esposo como yo te apoyamos —** la mujer le regaló una tierna sonrisa **—, aunque la curiosidad me invade: ¿qué es lo que hacías en la propiedad de los Pride?**

— **Yo…, solo me confundí de camino y no tenía idea de que pertenecía a esa familia —** contestó y sus manos tocaban el agua tibia **—, caí en un hoyo y ese tipo me ayudó pero fue el error que me llevó a estar en ese horrible lugar.**

— **¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te mandó a la prisión?**

— **Me ofendió terriblemente, nunca antes me han insultado de una manera tan denigrante—** crispó los puños al recordar todas esas palabras envueltas con marginación e indiferencia **—, es la primera vez que alguien me hace sentir bastante mal.**

— **He conocido a los hijos del señor Alexander y Sapphira de niños, siempre vi en ellos que serían igual que sus generosos padres—** la mujer dejó el jabón barato en la sillita **—. Muchas veces los hijos no son igual a sus progenitores —** acarició los cabellos de Marín solo para consolarla pues la expresión de la chica le removió mucho más el corazón **—. Te prepararé algo de comer, báñate y ponte ese vestido.**

La señora salió de la habitación dejando sola a Marín quien no tardó en meterse en la tina. Los recuerdos de aquel incidente llegaron estrepitosamente a su mente desde la caída tonta en ese hoyo hasta el fuerte golpe que le atestó en el rostro a Aioria. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sonrojarse al reconocer que ese odioso hombre le había robado algo muy apreciado e importante.

Era su primer beso y se lo hurtó un completo desconocido que además era un racista arrogante, frío y con poca educación. ¡Cómo osó en hacer tal acción solo para imponer su machismo!

Acumulando la rabia, se sumergió completamente en el agua tibia con el único deseo de olvidarse de todo pero su maligna conciencia le provocó vivir esa sensación provocada por el beso de ese insolente y estúpido hombre.

¡Rayos! ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¡Debería de comer algo potente para olvidar ese beso!... Ah, pero eso resultaría imposible porque ese beso fue el primero, el que se suponía debía ser perfecto y maravilloso pero no, por si no fuese mucho con lo que vivía en su pobreza tenía que llegar el Que machista desconocido, arrogante y frío, pero… ¡No! ¡Eso no podía visualizar! Bien, debía de admitir que Aioria Pride era realmente apuesto que emitía un aire de superioridad y mucha seguridad, se podía contemplar a simple vista que su cuerpo estaba bien trabajo y ese perfecto rostro parecía esculpido por los mismos dioses eso sin contar los hermosos par de ojos azules que parecían llevarte con la mirada a contemplar el infinito océano.

— **Eres una idiota. —** se dijo a si misma mientras se lavaba el cabello.

Su mente seguía torturándola con los detalles de Aioria y es que a sus cortos diecinueve años no se había interesado en un hombre, ni siquiera cuando el hijo del gobernador intentaba seducirla para llevar a la repugnante situación de ser su juguete sexual.

" _Basta Marín, no puedes pensar mucho en ese cretino",_ la voz de su conciencia le advirtió de lo mucho que tomaba enserio lo ocurrido pero es que ella no podía evitarlo ni siquiera comprendía porque sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojizas.

¿Qué ocurría con ella? ¿Es que acaso había recibido la flecha de un dios? ¿Habría él provocado que su corazón palpitara tan aprisa? ¡Imposible! ¡No podía ser cierto!, trabajó en una taberna donde conoció a simple vista a muchos hombres guapos pero ningún le llamó la atención y ahora, un estúpido acomplejado con las mujeres llegaba con aires dominantes para provocarle injustamente ese malestar.

Pero entonces recordó lo que en verdad ocurrió y por qué él terminó besándola. Oh, sí, no podía olvidar a ese insensible hombre que la humilló de esa forma tan despectiva.

" _Tal vez deberías vengarte",_ su bendita conciencia volvió hablarle con el único fin de motivar esa cualidad suya que era muy bien concebida desde que era pequeña.

Aquella idea era demasiado tentadora prácticamente justa. Quizás debería tomar las oportunidades para soltar su ataque hacia Aioria porque lo ocurrido no se quedaría así además de que sería muy bueno y justo demostrarle que las mujeres no eran sólo maquinas que parían hijos ni mucho menos objetos de placer así que una lección divina debía realizar a ese hombre. Sin embargo, le causaba curiosidad del porque él hacia tal cosa, tal vez llevaba un trauma o un problema íntimo, bah, lo que fuese no era excusa para haberla tratado tan mal así que le haría saber quién era Marín.

Aunque… sabía que era bastante difícil hacer todo aquello pero no imposible, oh no, claro que no sería imposible hacer eso además el señor Bennet le dijo sobre un puesto que los Pride solicitaban para trabajar en la hacienda pero… solo era para hombres. ¿Cómo iría a presentarse sin ser varón? Genial, magnifico detalle de aquella maldad, ni siquiera era buena actriz para…

— **¡Un momento!, eso es…, por supuesto —** dijo efusivamente mientras se levantaba de la tina sin importarle su desnudez **—. Solo debo verme como un chico —** cogió la toalla y rápidamente se secó **—, simplemente tengo que disfrazarme. —** tomó el vestido crema para colocárselo mientras maquinaba su plan.

Y sin pensarlo más, salió aprisa del cuarto de baño para llegar a la pequeña salita-comedor de los Bennet quienes estaban allí esperándola.

— **¿Qué ocurre Marín? ¿Por qué has gritado? —** interrogó Arik un poco sorprendido al ver el cambio de humor de la chica.

— **Acabo de pensar en algo perfecto. —** respondió Marín con ese brillo en los ojos.

— **Parece ser que alguna travesura ha invadido tu mente, niña. —** la mujer rio mientras servía el té a la muchacha.

— **Más que travesura, es una acción de justicia —** llevó sus manos a la cintura **—. Señora Bennet, yo sé que es una excelente costurera así que dígame ¿tiene el traje perfecto para un hombre?**

Ambos señores se inmovilizaron y lentamente fijando sus miradas en Marín.

— **¿Qué pretendes hacer con ese traje? —** indagaron a la vez los esposos.

— **Los Pride piden a jóvenes para trabajar así que solo tengo que lucir como uno —** contestó aún con ese brillo en los ojos **—. Voy a usar el mejor disfraz de chico que ni siquiera ustedes me reconocerán.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El galopeo del caballo llamó la atención del joven quien observaba con cuidado las bodegas con el fin de saber a cuál de todos los aspirantes de las vacantes tomaría los cargos que aquellas mujeres dejaron tras el despido que hizo aunque solo dejó, por cariño a su primo menor, a la anciana mujer.

Aioria camino sin dejar de hablarle a su fiel y prudente sirviente, todo debía de estar listo para las cosechas pues un pedido importante llegó desde tierras Suecas gracias a las acciones de su tío Ilias quien se aventuró a buscar nuevos mercados para los negociones tras la competencia con otras familias por el comercio de vino y cebada.

— **Este año las cosechas deberán aumentar —** dijo Aioria sacándose los guantes para revisar lo que su sirviente escribió en el pergamino **—, no podemos perder a clientes importantes**.

— **El señor Ilias mandó un mensajero desde las tierras Suecas —** informó el hombre que rondaba con una edad de 50 años **—, el festival sueco está para finales del año joven Aioria y al parecer, los reyes han quedado a gusto con el vino que nuestras tierras producen.**

— **Esa es una excelente noticia —** sonrió el joven sin perder el contacto visual de lo que escribía **—. ¿Aioros sigue en su viaje?**

— **Me temo, joven, que el señor Aioros retrasara su llegada debido a que su esposa se encuentra** delicada de salud.

El joven de cabellos castaños enarcó la ceja, sin referirse a nadie en especial con el fin de ocultar su preocupación de aquella mujer a la que si consideraba una dama y dicho sea de paso su hermana mayor.

— **No importa, podré resolver los pedidos sin él además tiene que ver los negocios en Atenas. No podemos confiarnos de que la familia del tan apreciado amigo de Aioros nos arruine. —** soltó el comentario de manera despectiva ya que no se creía aquella ayuda especial que el mayor de los hijos de la familia rival a la suya estuviera del lado de los Pride.

No obstante, el galopeo del animal volvió a capturar su atención. Estaba estresándolo aunque le preocupaba más que el chiquillo cometiera el error de molestar al cuadrúpedo con el jueguecito de golpear la tierra. Como si su sirviente le leyese la mente, Aioria asintió afirmando que el pequeño diablillo estaba bastante aburrido en la mansión y que su mejor forma de quitarse esas sensaciones negativas era con interrumpir el trabajo de otros ahora que su padre ya no estaba.

— **Iré a revisar los cargos que ocuparan los hombres que vinieron por los puestos señor Aioria. —** dijo el hombre reverenciando a su señor antes de marcharse de la bodega después de que el joven asintiera.

Aioria se acomodó la camisa y, acumulando el esfuerzo sobrenatural de controlar su paciencia, salió para encontrarse con el muchachito que no hacía más que dar vueltas con el caballo en una misma marca. Enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, ese chiquillo se parecía tanto a él cuando apenas tenía los quince años edad.

— **Creí que no saldrías. Estaba aburriéndome. —** habló el muchachito que compartía un físico tan igual a Aioria salvo por la estatura y los cabellos revoleteados.

Éste vestía con unos breech crema, el blazer negro y botas de cuero del mismo color que el anterior; al juzgar por su postura, el chico estaba preparado para sus clases de equitación.

— **Tengo mucho trabajo, Regulus —** intentó disculparse pero el chiquillo podría ser bastante meticuloso y hasta insoportable **—; además tu padre dio órdenes explicitas sobre tu educación así que vuelve a la mansión para alistarte porque seguro Madame Irina está en camino.**

— **No sabes cuanta alegría sentí que papá me dejaría contigo pero ahora —** detuvo al caballo para bajarse rápidamente sin descuidar la mirada sobre su primo **—, me doy cuenta que es lo mismo que el vivir con él.**

— **El hacer pucheros no va con un hombre mucho menos con un Pride—** con un ápice de burla habló Aioria al ver que su primo inflaba los cachetes como niño pequeño al que le han arrebatado un dulce **—. Siento fallarte por hoy, te prometo que mañana te enseñaré algo de equitación.**

— **Esperaba que Aioros estuviera aquí o tal vez el tío Sisifo pero parece que todos prefieren hacer sus vidas sin importarles la relación de nuestra familia** — el muchacho se cruzó de brazos notablemente enojado **—. Además, tu patética actuación de echar a las sirvientas ha sido lo más tonto —** eso no le gustó a Aioria **—, algunas de esas chicas eran mis amigas y tú las echaste sin siquiera darnos una explicación.**

— **Regulus, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío. Un niño como tú no tiene por qué meterse.**

— **Será tu propiedad pero yo he vivido prácticamente los quince años de mi existencia en este lugar. —** masculló el castaño menor al ver la indiferencia de su primo mayor.

Aioria ladeó la cabeza para fijar sus azules ojos en los de Regulus. El muchacho llevaba bien impregnado ese carácter suyo por lo que el discutir sería algo absurdo, ambos orgullosos y con salirse airosos de toda discusión.

— **Ve con tu nana antes de que pierda la paciencia y reporte este comportamiento a tu padre. —** frunció el ceño dándole un aspecto tétrico al rostro de Aioira.

El menor de los Pride tragó saliva con temor al ver la expresión irritante de su primo, pocas veces lo vio así por lo que no sabía el cómo actuar ante alguien como Aioria así que en el silencio de las miradas se inclinó en señal de disculpa fingida y se retiró del lugar con una expresión de enojo. Aioria había cambiado mucho y lo bueno que recordaba de él ya no existía como si hubieran reemplazado a su primo, a ese joven al que admiraba como un modelo a seguir. Regulus crispó los puños y jaló las riendas para llevar al caballo al establo y hacer exactamente lo que Aioria le ordenó con el fin de no colmarle la paciencia para evitar que despidiera a su nana, a la mujer mayor que lo cuidó desde bebé desde que su querida madre falleciera.

— **Joven Aioria —** y como el castaño lo llamara con la mente, el sirviente apareció detrás de los viejos robles **—, tal vez debería pasar un poco más de tiempo con el joven Regulus, ha pasado mucho tiempo conviviendo con los criados que con su familia. Podría tal vez…**

— **No tengo tiempo para juegos, mi deber es recuperar la posición que mi padre dejó en el mercado comercial —** dijo con frialdad mirando de soslayo a su sirviente quien cada vez parecía salir a favor del pequeño Pride **—. Al final él extrañara esta mansión cuando su padre regrese con esa noticia.**

— **¿Acaso el señor Ilias ha considerado esa idea? —** la incomodidad en su voz era palpable.

— **Mi tío lo hace por su bien —** respondió para aplacar el temor de su fiel sirviente **—, el Real Colegio San Pablo es un prestigioso lugar que ayudará a Regulus en su educación.**

— **Pe-pero el joven…**

— **Es una decisión tomada y aceptada así que espero tu absoluto silencio sobre este asunto —** miró con seriedad al hombre **—, porque Regulus es un bribón cuando algo no le gusta.**

El sirviente no pudo replicar por temor a su señor, siempre estuvo en desacuerdo con la poca atención que el muchacho recibió. Aun recordaba cuando Regulus nació y vivió solo en casa junto a los sirvientes y su nana pues ni Ilias tenía el tiempo suficiente para pasar con su único hijo.

— **Ahora, quiero que le avises a los sirvientes que acomoden un par de habitaciones.**

— **¿Ellos vendrán después de todo? —** con curiosidad indagó lo que llevó a Aioria en soltar una pequeña risa.

— **Han sido mis amigos de la infancia y jamás dejaría que ellos se hospedaran en cualquier lugar de Rodorio —** caminó hacia el establo, necesitaba vigilar por última vez la cosecha de su propiedad **—; espero tengas todo preparado para mañana, hay mucho trabajo por hacer y esos jóvenes vendrán por el puesto. Ojala sean eficientes.**

— **El mercader de Rodorio nos recomendó a los que están en la lista, supongo que no tenemos más opción que fiarnos de sus palabras**.

Aioria volvió hacia atrás para mirar a su sirviente. ¿Es que aquel mercader trabajaba aún para su tío Ilias?, no tenía problema con eso pero ya había oído sobre la muchachita que aquel hombre tenía y que llegaba a la mansión para el cuidado floral de los jardines además de que pasaba tiempo jugando con Regulus lo cual podría ser inaceptable por el status social a la que correspondían.

— **Si mi tío ya planificó con ese hombre entonces no puedo objetar además del poco tiempo que nos queda —** volvió su mirada al frente **—, pero no quiero que esa chiquilla esté aquí. Busca a otro florista para que cuide del jardín de mi madre —** siguió su camino al establo un poco irritado **—. Ya sabes perfectamente bien que no quiero ni una muchacha o joven en mi propiedad.**

El hombre mayor frunció el ceño. Conoció a Aioria cuando era joven y por pedido de su señor Alexander se quedó en la mansión por si algún día alguno de los jóvenes lo necesitasen para los negocios, sin embargo, nunca imaginó que el menor de los hijos de su señor se convirtiera en alguien tan… malo, alguien con poco corazón.

Suspiró mientras observaba a su joven señor sacando uno de los corceles que recién adquirió, e semblante de Aioria provocaba cierto miedo pero él sabía que detrás de esa mascara se escondía un joven dañado y destruido por una mujer a la que nunca esperaba pisar Rodorio.

— **Mis queridos señores Pride, espero que pueden hacer algo por su hijo menor. Ojala alguien junte y repara el corazón despedazado del joven Aioria…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo ridículo no era su plan ni mucho menos su determinación. Lo único ridículo de todo el asunto era el comportamiento de aquel frío joven de cabellos castaños que se creía un dios al que tiene derecho de juzgar injustamente a alguien, insultando y condenando a mujeres inocentes, trabajadoras y honorables.

" _Aioria Pride dejó a todas sin trabajo. Es un maldito. Merece un castigo",_ pensó Marín terminándose de colocar los pantalones que ya empezaba a darle comezón por la tela.

— **¡Es el colmo!—** la voz furibunda de la señora Bennet hizo tropezar a Marín **— ¿Cómo se atrevió hacer tal cosa ese muchachito? No solo echó a las más jovencitas sino también a las mujeres con niños que mantenían.**

— **Realmente no creí que llegaría a tal punto ese joven —** dijo el señor Bennet aun mirando el cielo del anochecer esperando que Marín saliera de la pequeña habitación **—. Don Marcus estuvo en desacuerdo con mi pedido pero, al saber lo que Aioria Pride ordenó con respecto a que su joven hija fuera a la mansión, le ha enfurecido.**

— **Al menos tu amigo sirvió de algo y no el estar tan apegado a sus flores.**

— **Es un mercader dedicado a las plantas curativas mujer, no es un simple florista. Eso hacía su difunta esposa —** el viejo hombre giró la cabeza para mirar a su esposa **—, es bastante claro que Marín no ingresaría a esa mansión como una simple mujer por más lecciones que he tenido que darle en este pocas horas…**

Se interrumpió y abrió grandes los ojos con sorpresa al ver a la chica salir de la pequeña habitación. Todo rastro de la fémina quedó oculto bajo el traje varonil que llevaba puesto. Una camisa azulada que era casi cubierta por un chaleco negro de tela suave mientras llevaba un pantalón casi entallado de color negro y unas botas de cuero.

— **Si no fueras la niña que apreciamos, podemos jurar que eres un muchacho —** dijo la señora un poco asombrada **—, es que estas perfecta cariño.**

— **Tener que cubrirme el pecho con esa tela me incomoda —** masculló Marín tratando en acostumbrarse en ocultar perfectamente sus senos.

— **Tu hermoso cabello sigue desencajando en tu apariencia —** comentó Arik con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de las mujeres para dirigirse al pequeño baúl, que se escondía debajo del estante de manera, y comenzó a revolver las cosas que guardaba allí **— ¡Lo tengo! ¡Aquí está lo que necesitas!**

La risa del hombre se ensanchó al sacar una peluca azabache lo que causó curiosidad en las mujeres pues jamás imaginaron que Arik guardara tal cosa en un viejo baúl.

— **No estoy tan acuerdo con tu idea hija pero si acepto con gusto tu plan de hacerle pagar a ese joven que te ha ofendido —** la limpió con cuidado para entregársela a la chica **—. Esto te ayudará.**

— **Viejo hombre, no me digas que esa vieja peluca es de aquel tipo —** la mujer no parecía estar a gusto con eso **—. Eso molestara a Marín y podría caérsele, por consiguiente arruinarás su plan.**

— **No exageres mujer, Marín sabrá usarlo con certeza.**

La chica de cabello naranja-rojizo sonrió fervientemente tomando la peluca. Con cuidado se recogió su cabellera poco larga para sujetarla bien y colocarse la peluca.

— **Mírala bien, mujer. Marín parece un chico de verdad. Tal vez si hubiésemos un muchacho sería igual que el disfraz de ella.**

— **Tal vez pero…**

— **¿No crees que ella tenga la determinación como para realizar este trabajo?**

— **Sí, tengo fe en eso pero si la descubren podría pasar toda su vida en prisión por culpa del capricho de ese muchacho.**

— **No fallaré señor Bennet —** Marín terminó por ponerse la peluca con la fe de que esta se ajustara bien a su cabeza **—. Ya está. ¿Qué me dicen ahora? ¿Puedo convencer como chico?**

Los esposos se miraron entre sí como si buscaran en sus miradas la respuesta correcta. Marín sonrió traviesamente, aquella peluca le hacía lucir ahora un hombre completo aunque la contextura delgaducha la podrían tildar como un chiquillo desnutrido pero eso no era el caso. El objetivo era lucir enteramente como un hombre, como si el mismo Dios lo hubiese mandado a la tierra en esa naturaleza.

— **Ahora no puedo ni reconocerte.**

Marín rió mientras se miró en el viejo espejo de la pequeña salita de los Bennet. Le resulto bastante increíble que una peluca y un simple traje hecho por la señora pudiesen cambiar su aspecto físico.

— **Ahora si eres todo un varoncito, apuesto que si tu señora madre volviese a la vida podría desconocerte —** intervino Arik sin perder el asombro y la sonrisa **—. Luces muy bien hija.**

— **¡En verdad es un chico!—** exclamó la mujer estupefacta **— ¡Un jovencito muy guapo!**

— **Solo espero que el enclenque ese no se dé cuenta —** suspiró con un ápice de temor **—. Gracias a usted señor Arik aprendí lo básico para el trabajo, no lo decepcionaré.**

— **Sé que lo harás bien hija —** se acercó a la chica para colocar su mano en el pequeño hombro de ésta **—. Don Marcus está al tanto de todo esto, es él quien te llevará mañana a casa de los Pride como recomendado.**

— **¿Y qué pasará con mi nombre? ¿Alguna idea para eso? —** ese era otro detalle que le preocupaba.

— **Tienes toda la noche para leer el encargo de Don Marcus, ha encontrado una identidad perfecta para ti así que aprovéchala.**

Marín asintió aunque se sentía nerviosa. Miró a los señores con mucha confianza y a la vez tristeza, sabía bien que ese trabajo era arriesgado además de que pasaría todo el tiempo de sus servicios en aquella mansión viviendo en el área de los sirvientes. Sin embargo, el recordar la expresión de aquella chiquilla la llenó de seguridad porque si de algo le dio valor de realizar aquel plan fue únicamente por ella y… darle un castigo a Aioria.

" _Mañana nos volveremos a ver, gigante de pacotilla"_ se dijo a si misma dirigiéndose a la pequeña habitación para cambiarse de ropa y colocarse la pijama _"No te preocupes, te buscaré aun así tenga que ir por toda Grecia. Volveremos a estar juntas."_

.

.

.

.

 **~Oo~**

* * *

 **¿Reviews? Gracias por leer.**

 **Paso a invitarles a que lean mis OS y si son ideas para realizar un FF. Amalgama, Sortilegio & Una vez más**

* * *

 **Respuestas:**

 **Mary Yuet,** gracias por darte un tiempo en leer y dejar un comentario. Pues voy a plasmar el racismo y machismo de aquella época en que las mujeres no eran tan apreciadas para las cosas que hacían los chicos. Y no te preocupes que Saga-Kanon serán bien varoniles pero sí tendrán un lio en manos y algo que en aquellas épocas, en la vida real, se cometía.

 **Dizzy Tain** , gracias amiga por leerme y la verdad el comportamiento de Leo es por culpa del desamor. Por otra parte, la chiquilla que busca Marín quedaré en secreto hasta que llegué el momento, lo de Aspros y Géminis, voy a considerarlo. Espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Lexy. Gn,** hola y gracias por tu comentario. Pues quiero darle a Aioria su lado positivo y negativo, ya sabes, esos momentos en que uno puede amar y odiar al personaje. Con respecto a la niña, voy a mantenerlo en secreto, puede ser Shaina como tampoco no puede serlo jejeje.

 **Lira** , sé bienvenida a mi humilde historia y de paso agradecerte por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, los personajes del TLC irán apareciendo de a poco como aquí que salió Regulus. Ojalá te guste este capítulo.

 **Dany** , gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi trabajo, espero que este capítulo sea de tu gusto.

 **Ceci,** gracias por tu doble comentario jejeje, pues amo mucho a los dorados del clásico y a TLC por lo que ellos son los que incursionarán en esta historia. Espero te guste el capítulo.

 **Dam Poe** , gracias por tu comentario y la verdad por darte el tiempo de notar mis fallos y la verdad que usar parte de la historia me es costoso ya que quiero que sea adecuado el uso de su siglo que se desarrolla la historia así que cualquier cosa y/o error visto házmelo saber.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Marde State®**


End file.
